Purgatory Abyss
About Purgatory Abyss'''was introduced in Call of Gods on 14th March, 2012 after server maintenance. Players of level 60 and above can enter the Purgatory Abyss from the '''Pathfinder in the alliance. Now, the purgatory has 4 layers, named -- Arrogance, Envy, Wrath, Sloth. CoG will launch more layers later. Each layer has 25 rooms. There is a miniboss in rooms 5, 10, 15, 20 and the layer main boss in room 25. After a player has defeated the main boss and cleared a layer, he can then enter the next layer. As in a dungeon, a player can "Save and Exit" the purgatory by clicking on the "Quit" button. Clicking on the "Quit" button will take the player back to the world and the player will continue from where he left if he enters the purgatory again. Clicking on "reset" will reset the purgatory progress of the player and he can then start from Room 1 again (The player is given an option to choose which layer he wants to start from provided he has already enetered that layer once). If you lose in purgatory, you can revive and continue to have a try by paying 5 gold or coupons. Each player can enter the Purgatory Abyss twice at most each day. The first one of each day is free, the other will cost 5 gold or coupons. Purgatory Abyss bosses can drop red gems and red equipment. New equipment was launched with the Purgatory Abyss. (More info on rewards here: http://forum.callofgods.com/showthread.php?1605-New-feature-Purgatory-Abyss) Purgatory Abyss came with a score event. Players can get score points by defeating the mini-bosses and bosses and exchange that score for prizes in the Exchange Shop in Regia Deorum. However, the score event is a separate event altogether and players will no longer receive score for defeating the bosses after 29th march. (More info here: http://forum.callofgods.com/showthread.php?1606-Event-Enthusiastic-March-II) Full guide can be found here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AmhmCO9p-MM4dDIwZk5PMl9teDdTZTVCR2tDVmZmWWc Just a heads up. The above link is sometimes inaccurate about which form the enemy is using, occasionally mistaking right guard for left guard, etc. For an easy laid out layer map without all the scrolling down look here : http://homepage.eircom.net/~computech/abyss.html EVERY FIGHT IN ABYSS LOACTED ON THE OFFICIAL COG WEBSITE! Linky link link >> http://forum.callofgods.com/showthread.php?2189-Event-Purgatory-Abyss-Walkthrough 'Layer 1' Monsters between rooms 1-23 are much like regular monsters from region 60-100. They have 15-20 dodge. Room 24 introduces archers with 670 dodge and room 25 spellcasters with 720 dodge. Room 5 (Undead Monarch) - Flying Unit' '- lv.65 - Stats: Atk: 300k - Vit: 2500k - Def: 960 - Agi: 450 - Spd: 6 - Acc: 4k - Dodge: 15 - Counter, Double and Crit: 950 Possible Loot: Prejudice Sword/Ring/Helmet, Purple Gem, Torrent pieces, skill tome IIIs, golden key, Purple transmutation items Room 10 (Thunderclap Enforcer) - Spellcaster - lv.70 - Stats: Atk: 350k - Vit: 2800k - Def: 1040 - Agi: 350 - Spd: 6 - Acc: 4k - Dodge: 15 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1300 Possible Loot: Prejudice Sword/Ring/Helmet, Purple Gem, Torrent pieces, skill tome IIIs, golden key, Purple transmutation items Room 15 (Burst Vulcan) - Spellcaster - lv.75 - Stats: Atk: 500k - Vit: 3000k - Def: 1040 - Agi: 400 - Spd: 6 - Acc: 4.25k - Dodge: 20 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1000 Possible Loot: Prejudice Sword/Ring/Helmet, Purple Gem, Torrent pieces, skill tome IIIs, golden key, Purple transmutation items like Room 20 (Gray Horn) - Cavalry - lv.80 - Stats: Atk: 640k - Vit: 4000k - Def: 1120 - Agi: 400 - Spd: 6 - Acc: 4.5k - Dodge: 20 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1400 Possible Loot: Prejudice Sword/Ring/Helmet, Purple Gem, Torrent pieces, skill tome IIIs, golden key, Purple transmutation items Room 25 (Archsuccubus Kali) - Spellcaster - lv.90 - Stats: Atk: 700k - Vit: 4000k - Def: 1040 - Agi: 450 - Spd: 4 - Acc: 4.45k - Dodge: 575 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1100 Possible Loot: Prejudice Helmet, Harmony set equipment, Envy Helmet, Pride Ring, Diagram: Pride Sword, Diagram: Envy Shield, Purple Gem, Bloody set equipment, Golden Key, Tome III, Layer 2 Attack, Defense, Vitality and Agility of layer 2 monsters is roughly the same as in layer 1. Accuracy, Dodge, Counter, DS and Crit change though. Accuracy increases. Dodge ranges between 670-720. Archers have more Counter and DS, whereas spellcasters have low Counter and DS with high Critical. Room 5 (Bortaine the Avenger) - Cavalry - lv.88 - (No more archer minions after this room) - Stats: Atk: 780k - Vit: 5400k - Def: 1200 - Agi: 450 - Spd: 4 - Acc: 4.5k - Dodge: 575 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1500 Possible Loot: Envy spaulders, Pride Helmet/Cuirass, Diagram: Wrath Warboots, Diagram: Wrath Necklace, Prejudice Sword/Ring/Helmet, Wicked Bloody Spear, Scapolite, Golden key Transmute items: Room 10 (Eodor Swiftblade) - Archer - lv.91 - Stats: Atk: 840k - Vit: 6000k - Def: 960 - Agi: 500 - Spd: 1 - Acc: 4k - Dodge: 550 - Counter & Crit: 1200 - DS: 1800 Possible Loot: Diagram: Wrath Necklace, Diagram: Wrath Sword , Pride Cuirass, Envy spaulders, Diagram: Wrath Cuirass, Prejudice Sword/Ring/Helmet, Phoenix Talisman(Transmute item - Heartless) Room 15 (Princess Sephine) - Spellcaster - lv.93 (flyers become very strong after this room) Atk: 1050k - Vit: 6000k - Def: 960 - Agi: 500 - Spd: 1 - Acc: 3.7k - Dodge: 400 - Counter & DS: 1200 - Crit: 1500 Possible Loot: Pride Helmet/Cuirass, Diagram: Wrath Sword, Diagram: Wrath Cuirass, Envy Spaulders, Prejudice Sword/Ring/Helmet, Bloody set equipment, Purple gems Room 20 (Vorel the Curse) - Spellcaster - lv.96 - Stats: Atk: 1260k - Vit: 6500k - Def: 960 - Agi: 500 - Spd: 1 - Acc: 4.5k - Dodge: 550 - Counter & DS: 1200 - Crit: 1500 Possible Loot: Wrath Warboots, Envy helmet/spaulders, Pride Helmet/Cuirass, Diagram: Wrath Warboots, Prejudice Sword/Ring/Helmet, Bloody set equipment Room 25 (Poison Dragon) - Spellcaster - lv.100 Atk: 1540k - Vit: 8000k - Def: 1k - Agi: 500 - Spd: 1 - Acc: 5.4k - Dodge: 550 - Counter & DS: 1200 - Crit: 1500 Possible Loot: Leviathan's Strike Bow, Lucifer's Greatsword, Silence/Crazy/Anger of Samael's Helmet, Berial's close Leggings, Berial's defence Staff, Wrath Ring/Helmet/Spaulders/Leggings, Torrent set equipment, Lunatic set equipment, Purple Gem, skill tome IVs, Purple Materials for red item, Orange Gem, Golden Key, Layer 3 Room 2 - lv.101 (very tough room, flyers: 4200units) Room 5 (Borrog the Savage) - Infantry - lv.102 Atk: 1260k - Vit: 10M - Def: 1600 - Agi: 550 - Spd: 3 - Acc: 4.4k - Dodge: 375 - Counter: 1800 - Double and Crit: 1400 Possible Loot: Leviathan's Strike Bow, Silence of Leviathan's Spaulders, Lucifer's Great Sword, Silence/Crazy/Anger of Samael's Helmet, Wrath Ring/Helmet/Spaulders/Leggings, Diagram: Wrath Cuirass, Diagram: Wrath Sword, Orange Gem, Lunatic set equipment, Golden Key, T3 troop card, Purple mats, Tier IV Books, Envy Helmet,Wrath Shard Room 10 (Vorel the Cursed) - Spellcaster - lv.104 - Stats: Atk: 1960k - Vit: 10M - Def: 1000 - Agi: 500 - Spd: 1 - Acc: 5.4k - Dodge: 550 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1600 Possible Loot: Lucifer's Great Sword, Silence/Crazy/Anger of Samael's Helmet, Leviathan's Strike Bow, Silence of Leviathan's Spaulders, Envy Helmet, Wrath Leggings, Diagram: Wrath Necklace, Orange Gem, Lunatic set equipment, T3 troop card. Room 11 (difficult room, 5k/unit fliers, higher stats than dungeon) I advice to use LG : BTT-/BTT- best formation i think Room 15 (Malachim the Merciless) - Flying Unit - lv.106 Atk: 2310k - Vit: 12M - Def: 1500 - Agi: 550 - Spd: 6 - Acc: 5.8k - Dodge: 375 - Counter: 1800 - Double: 2000 - Crit: 2200 Possible Loot: Orange Gem, Lucifer's Great Sword, Leviathan's Strike Bow, Silence of Leviathan's Spaulders, Lunatic set equipment Room 20 (Crassus the Souleater) - Flying Unit - lv.108 ATK: 2.66M Possible Loot: Lucifer's Great Sword, Leviathan's Strike Bow, Silence of Leviathan's Spaulders, Diagram: Wrath Necklace, Wraith Leggins Room 25 (Red Dragon) - Spellcaster - lv.110 Possible Loot: Silence of Samael's Helmet, Leviathan's Strike Bow, Silence of Leviathan's Spaulders, Red Gems Layer 4 Room 5 (Hannah Razoredge) - Archer - lv.115 Possible Loot: Purgratory Red equipment, Orange Gems, Red Gems, Orange Transmute Materials,Purple Gems, Envy Parts, Book IV, Tier 3 Units, Wrath Parts+Diagram, Purple Materials, Prejudice Parts Room 10 (Flightless Dragonkin) - ? - lv.120 Possible Loot: Purgratory Red equipment, Orange Gems, Red Gems, Orange Transmute Materials,Purple Gems, Envy Parts, Book IV, Tier 3 Units, Wrath Parts+Diagram, Purple Materials, Prejudice Parts , Room 15 (Archmage theodrin) - spellcaster - lv.125 Possible Loot: Purgratory Red equipment, Orange Gems, Red Gems, Orange Transmute Materials,Purple Gems, Envy Parts, Book IV, Tier 3 Units, Wrath Parts+Diagram, Purple Materials, Prejudice Parts Room 20 (Bowmaster Jochanan) - Archer - lv.130 Possible Loot: Purgratory Red equipment, Orange Gems, Red Gems, Orange Transmute Materials,Purple Gems, Envy Parts, Book IV, Tier 3 Units, Wrath Parts+Diagram, Purple Materials, Prejudice Parts Room 25 (Twin Archmage Theodrin) - Spellcaster - lv.135 Yes, 2 bosses.. Goodluck ^^ Possible Loot: unknown; there's no one can beat it now =P